


Hurricane Cuddles

by Murf1307



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge: Edbett Edition [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurricanes & Typhoons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:32:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed and Corbett get trapped in a class hall during a hurricane, and the power goes out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurricane Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 2 of the 30 Day OTP Challenge, prompt "Cuddling."

They weren’t still supposed to be in the editing room, to be honest.  But they’d gotten distracted, and then they’d gotten to work, and now it was a whole hour past when they were supposed to be back in their dorms for the hurricane.

 

Ed only noticed that the storm had hit when a tree branch hit the window of the room.  He glanced over at Corbett nervously.  Corbett glanced back.

“So, um,” Ed starts.  ”Looks like we’re stuck.”

“Yeah,” Corbett responds.

Ed’s phone starts blaring “Hey Jupiter.”  Maggie, of course.  

“Where are you two?  We were supposed to hole up in yours and Harry’s room to wait out the storm!”  Maggie sounds pissed, and she only gets pissed when she’s worried.

“It’s okay, it’s okay.  We’re in the communications building.  We’re gonna find a room without any windows and stick it out here, okay?  We were working, and we forgot about the storm,” he says, rapid-fire, trying to soothe her.  ”We’re gonna be fine.”

Maggie “hmmphs” into the phone.  ”Just be careful.  And you owe me for this one, Ed.  I’m stuck with Harry and Spruce all night.”

“I know, I know,” Ed grumbles good-naturedly.

She hangs up, and Ed turns back to Corbett.  ”So, uh, let’s go looking for a windowless room, huh?”

Corbett nods, still looking nervously at the window.

Ed’s nervous, too — he’s not comfortable with this whole “superstorm” designation this hurricane’s gotten, and it kind of makes him want to curl up  in a tiny little ball in order to wait for it to be over.

“We should start with the top floor of the building,” Corbett says, and that makes sense — that’s actually a fantastic idea.

“Yeah, yeah, good idea,” Ed replies, standing up from the computer chair he was in.  ”Let’s go.”

He wants to get as far away from a set of windows as he possibly can as fast as he possibly can, because dude, this is not okay.  This is so far from okay that it’s really starting to make Ed freak out.

But he’s not going to show it — not in front of Corbett, not in front of anybody.  He’s supposed to be the brave one out of their motley group of friends, after all.

He  _likes_  being the brave one, too.

So he leads the way to the top floor of the building.  They find a filming room, with no windows and only a few desks, but it’s got a projector and a computer, so they should be all right —

And then the lights flicker and go out.

“Shit!” Ed yelps, pulling Corbett into the room and slams the door behind them.

“What’s wrong?” Corbett asks him, and his voice sounds small in the dark.

Ed shakes his head.  ”Nothing.  Nothing.  I just — I was kind of hoping we’d have a little while before the power went out, that’s all.”

“Oh,” Corbett murmurs.  ”That hurts.”

Ed starts, realizing that he’s still holding on to Corbett’s arm, and holding on tightly.  He lets go.  ”Sorry.”

“No, it’s okay,” Corbett says , and Ed thinks his eyes are starting to adjust to the dark, since he can see the vague outline of Corbett shrugging.  ”I…”

“I’m not freaking out.” Ed sets his jaw.

Corbett — Corbett  _laughs_  at him.  ”I didn’t say you were.”

“Oh, good.”

They stand there in silence for a long moment, and then Ed says, “So what do you —” while Corbett says “What are we going to —”

It’s Ed’s turn to laugh, and he’s pretty sure it doesn’t come out nervous.

“I guess we’ll just sit around and wait?” he says.  ”I mean, without lights, we’re kind of stuck, you know?”

“I guess…”  Corbett shifts again in the dark.

So they do.  They sit there and wait.  

They wait for what what feels like an absurdly long time.  Ed checks his phone once every few minutes or so at first, which devolves into once every few seconds.  Eventually, he slides down the wall, sighing grumpily.

This is going to be a special kind of hell, isn’t it?

Corbett comes over, somehow picking his way through the dark easily, and joins Ed on the floor.  It’s starting to get cold — the communications building has never held heat well, and with the power off, the heaters are down — and Corbett shivers.

Ed bites his lip, glad of the dark, and slides an arm around Corbett’s shoulders.

Corbett freezes like a cornered rabbit.  But then, wonder of wonders, he relaxes.  Ed smiles to himself, feeling a little warmer.

Carefully, he pulls Corbett a little closer, because in the dark he feels a little bit braver than usual — despite the hurricane and despite the power being out and the fact that his phone is going to die very soon if he doesn’t turn it off until the morning — and he warms a little more when Corbett moves over, their sides touching now.

He doesn’t say anything, and neither does Corbett, but that’s fine.  Ed doesn’t really have good words for this, because he’s never had good words for much of anything when it comes to feelings.

They stay like that for a while longer, and then there’s a huge BOOM that shakes the whole building.

Ed jumps up, drags Corbett with him only to shove him behind him as they move slowly toward the door.  Ed cracks it open and peeks out.

A huge tree crashed into the building, destroying one of the stairwells and letting in the wind, which whips at Ed’s face and sends debris spiraling down the hall.  Ed steps back quickly, yanking the door closed and fumbling to lock it.

This pretty quickly went from a bad situation to an absolutely horrible one.

Ed stumbles away from the door, despite the fact that the room is still pitch-dark, and he walks right into a desk.

“Fuck,” he spits, rubbing his thigh where the corner of the desk got him.

This is really not his day.

Then, he nearly jumps out of his skin when a hand lands on his shoulder.  He’s so jumpy that he slams into the desk again and — most dramatically — falls over onto the floor.

“Oh my God,” Corbett says, voice tight with worry.  ”Are you okay?”

“Just wounded my pride, that’s all,” Ed mumbles back, sitting up.  He’s managed to make a complete fool of himself, and he just wants to curl up in the corner and wait for everything to blow over (pun tasteless and totally unintended).

“Sounds like a pretty bad one,” Corbett says, chuckling nervously.  He seems to kneel down, finding Ed’s knee in the dark.  ”You hold your pride in pretty high esteem, right?”

Ed can’t help but laugh — Corbett’s right, and his knees are really, really ticklish.

“Yeah, I guess,” he murmurs, and the laughter’s made him brave, too, so he reaches out into the dark, folding a hand around Corbett’s arm and pulling him forward.

Ed’s flailing fall shoved several desks out of the way, so when Corbett topples over, he doesn’t hit anything, just lands half-on-top of Ed with a little “oof.”  Ed grins into the darkness, saying.  ”Do you mind?”

“No,” Corbett says softly.  ”I don’t.”

“Oh.  Good.”  Ed hadn’t been sure Corbett wouldn’t mind it, doesn’t mind it, and he can’t help the rush that runs through him — he’s been nursing a…crush…on him for a while now, and knowing that it might not be just him is pretty awesome.

So he slips an arm around Corbett’s waist and pulls him a little closer, sitting up a little straighter.

Corbett makes this little noise of agreement or assent, and Ed’s smile goes a little drunken.  But hey, Corbett can’t see that, and he sort of worms in closer.  Eventually, they’re sitting sort of draped around each other, and Corbett’s got his head on Ed’s shoulder, and Ed’s decently sure he’s never been this happy.

He takes a chance and turns his head to press a little kiss to the top of Corbett’s head.

Corbett turns his own head, and, in return, kisses Ed’s shoulder.

“Well, then.”  Ed’s still a little surprised.

“Yeah,” Corbett says softly, and it’s sweet, and Ed’s beyond happy.

They stay like that for a long time, wrapped around each other, but eventually Ed suggests they move over to one of the walls — away from the door, of course — and they do.

But Corbett seems to gravitate back to Ed even in the dark, and they wind up in almost the same position leaning against a wall.

When they kiss a few minutes later, it’s less about kissing, even, than it is about staying wrapped up in each other, and it’s one of the nicest feelings Ed’s ever had.  He forgets, almost, about the hurricane raging outside, content to just be here.

In the morning, they’ll wake up in much the same way.

And that will be even better.


End file.
